


"Family Love" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #2: Broadway

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Klaine, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Family Love" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #2: Broadway

“My daddy’s gonna be on Broadway!” The little girl declares to the clerk with a huge smile on her face.

The teenaged clerk smiles over at the 4-year-old girl as she clings tightly to the dark haired man with very bright amber colored eyes, who chuckles softly as he holds her up in his arms.

“Is that so?” The clerk asks glancing as the man smiles lovingly at the young child. 

“Uh huh. His pre—pre—pramore is tonight!”

“It’s pronounced 'premiere' sweetheart.” The man says looking to the store clerk with a fond expression on his face.

“Big night for you then, I imagine. Broadway’s a big deal.” The young woman says with a smile as she finishes bagging up their item.

The man blushes and takes the bag while balancing the young girl on his hip.

“No, it’s not me, it's my husband actually. Our little girl here has been so excited about it.”

“Papa, we gotta hurry! I don’t want to miss Daddy on the stage!”

The man acts exasperated but laughs anyway. 

“We’re not going to miss Daddy on the stage.” He turns back to the young woman. “I am so sorry, she’s a bit of a handful sometimes. Thanks so much.”

The man and child leave in a rush and the young clerk just shakes her head smiling. People like that always make her day brighter.  
\---

“Auntie Angie! Auntie Angie!” Tracy squeals as she rushes over to the red headed woman.

“Oh my sweet little Tracy-Basie! How are you, my love?” She asks as she kneels down and hugs the young child. 

“Daddy’s gonna be on stage tonight! With you too!"

Laughing, Angie smiles at the little girl’s excitement. “That’s right sweetie. Are you and your papa going to be watching in the audience tonight?” She asks glancing up at Blaine who stands there watching with amusement at his young child.

“Yep!” She exclaims before moving in closer to Angie. 

“We got Daddy a su’prise at the store.” Tracy whispers before glancing back to her papa. “It’s a secret.” 

She holds a small finger up to her lips, which prompts Blaine to do the same with a grin on his face. 

He and Angie make eye contact and she shakes her head laughing again. 

“Tracy, sweetheart, why don’t you show Aunt Angie what we got Daddy from the store, huh? I have to go take care of something real real quick.” He says looking between the two.

Angie doesn’t mind keeping an eye on her friend’s little girl, especially when her other friend is without a doubt busy pacing frantically in his dressing room. 

She’d met Blaine years earlier at NYU while they were both students there, and they’d struck up a loving friendship over a love of all things Broadway, _Star Wars_ , and Katy Perry. She met his husband Kurt shortly thereafter and it was a bizarre coincidence that had her staring along side him in the highly anticipated revival of _RENT_ on Broadway. She snagged the role of Maureen and Kurt was playing the role of Mark Cohen. 

She watches as Blaine kisses his oblivious little girl on the cheek before making his way back to the dressing rooms.  
\---

Blaine knocks on the dressing room door gently. 

“I told you not to bother me for…” Kurt jerks the door open and stops short when he finds Blaine in front of him.

“Blaine!” 

Kurt pulls him forward gripping him in a tight hug.

“Hey you.” Blaine whispers, taking in a deep breath as he enjoys the way his husband’s arms feel wrapped tightly around him.

“What are you doing here so early? The show doesn’t start for another two hours. Oh my god where’s Tracy? Is she okay? What’s happ—“

Blaine shakes his head and strokes his hands up and down Kurt’s arms trying to sooth his husband’s wrecked nerves.

“She’s fine, Kurt. She’s perfectly fine. She’s with Angie.”

Kurt let’s out a sigh of relief at that. "I'm not sure if I find that very comforting."

Blaine chuckles, taking Kurt's hands in his own. “This is a huge night for you, and I know how you get. So I decided to come by early to offer up some loving support to my amazingly talented husband on the night of his big premiere.”

Kurt scoffs at Blaine’s words, but his cheeks turn pink and he pulls Blaine back in for another tight hug.

“I love you so much.” He whispers kissing Blaine before he can respond.

“I love you too, baby.” Blaine says pulling away just enough so he can lean his forehead against Kurt’s.

“Daddy!!!! We got you a su’prise!”

Tracy’s voice pulls them back, and they both laugh as their little girl rushes forward wrapping her arms around Kurt’s legs.

“You did?! Papa didn’t tell me you got me a surprise. You know I love surprises, especially from my little angel.”

Kurt kneels down and takes Tracy into his arms. The little girl giggles and then squirms out of his embrace. 

She holds up the bag with a smile. “Here Daddy! Open it!”

Kurt glances at Blaine and then back to his daughter. “Let’s see what you got for me then.”

He opens the bag and finds a small stuffed brown bear with a heart in its hands that says, “I love you.”

Kurt pulls the bear out of the bag and smiles brightly at Tracy. “Oh, I love it! Thank you so much sweetheart.” 

He kisses his daughter and hugs her again. “I helped Papa pick it.” 

“Well you did a great job. I’m going to put it on my vanity in my dressing room. That way before I go on stage I’ll see it and I’ll be reminded every night how much my little girl loves me.”

Giggling again, Tracy hugs her daddy once more.

Kurt being with his loving husband, his amazing little girl, staring in a Broadway production couldn’t be happier.


End file.
